An impact damping unit is used, for example, in motor vehicles for supporting a push rod with respect to the vehicle frame and for damping impacts, if the motor vehcle approaches an obstacle.
Such impact damping units are frequently biased by a volume of pressurized gas towards a rest position and contain a liquid which is passed on occurrence of an impact through a restricted office. Both the pressurized gas and the liquid expand on occurence of high temperature, e.g. in case of fire. Due to this expansion, there might occur a deformation of the components of the impact damping unit such that components separate from each other with considerable velocity. This separation at high velocity can be dangerous for persons and objects present in the surroundings of the damping unit.